mixed romantic series
by Kuroii.Romantica
Summary: have read a story that have different stories for every chapters if you didn't here it is!
1. things you didn't do

Mikan to natsume:

Remember the day I borrowed your brand new car and I dented it?

I thought you'd kill me but you didn't.

And remember the time I dragged you to the beach and you said it would rain and it did?

I thought you'd say, "I told you so", but you didn't.

Do you remember the time I flirted with all the guys to make you jealous and you were.

I thought you'd leave me, but you didn't.

Do you remember the time I spilled strawberry pie all over your car rug.

I thought you'd hit me but you didn't.

And remember the time I forgot to tell you the dance was formal and you showed up in jeans?

I thought you'd drop me. But you didn't.

Yes, there were lots of things you didn't do.

But you put up with me and you loved me and you protected me.

There were lots of thing I wanted to make up to you when you returned from Vietnam.

But you didn't.

Natsume to mikan: stupid that's becausev I love you!


	2. beauty is useless

She was not beautiful.  
Nothing about her was extraordinary.  
Nothing about her made her stand out in a crowd.  
She grew up in a family of six.  
The eldest, she learnt responsibility at an early age.  
As she grew stronger, and brighter,  
She instilled a sort of light cheer to whomever she met.

She was not beautiful.  
But she made others feel beautiful about themselves.  
She meets a rebel boy who thinks he's all man.  
A little boost the man needed to go to college.

They became friends fast and she fell,  
Fast in love with her rugged, handsome student.  
The "man" then finds himself in a dilemma  
He soon found himself in love with a girl.  
A girl so beautiful, she turned even the grouchiest men's head.  
Her hair was a halo of light around her,  
Her eyes the bluest blue of ocean.

Like an angel he tells his tutor  
Like a beautiful angel.  
The girl swallows a lump at her throat

She was not beautiful  
She did not possess the heart of the one she loved  
But she did not care.  
As long as he was happy,  
She would be or so she tried to.

She helped him write the most beautiful letter to his angel  
All the time envisioning that it was she herself  
Receiving those very letters.  
And so the girl helped him choose the right words,  
Buy the right gifts for his angel  
His angel brought him much joy  
And much pain to the girl who cried behind her smiles.  
But that never stopped her from giving more  
Than she will ever receive.

Then one day, all hell broke loose  
The angel he loved left him for another man,  
A richer, more successful man.  
The boy was stunned  
He was so hurt he did not speak for days  
The girl went to him  
He cried on her shoulder and she cried with him  
He hurt and so did she.

Time went by.  
And so the wounds heal.  
The boy realizes something about his friend/tutor  
He never realized before.  
How her laughter sounded heavenly  
Or how her smiles brightened up the darkest days.  
Or simply how beautiful, yes beautiful she looked to him!

Beautiful.  
This plain, simple girl was beautiful to him.  
And he began to fall.  
Fall so in love with this beautiful girl.

On one day, he picked up all his courage to see her.  
He walked to her house, nervous ad fidgeting.  
Running his thoughts over and over in his head.  
He was going to tell her how beautiful she was to him.  
He was going to tell her how wonderfully in love he was with her.  
He knocked.  
No one was home.

The next day he found out,  
The beautiful girl he fell in love with had brain aneurysm  
That put her into a coma.  
The doctors were grim and the family decided to let her go.

One final time he got to see her.  
He held her hand.  
He stroked her hair,  
And he cried for this beautiful girl.  
He cried for he will never see her smile  
Or hear her speak his name

He cried.  
But it was too late.

The beautiful girl was buried and the heavens broke out  
In a beautiful spring shower, a cry for their loss.  
She was the most beautiful girl in the world.

Natsume:Look around you.  
Aren't there a lot of plain faces?  
Take a good look  
A real good look or you might miss out  
On that beautiful person. Forever.

Mikan:oh that was pretty god natsume!!

Natsume:stupid that;s why I'll wait for you

Mikan:what does that mean?

(oh stupid mikan)


	3. Footprints,

Two young lovers, Walking on the sand,  
Gazing at each other, Talking hand in hand,  
The prints they leave behind them,  
Marking memories of the past,  
The long beach laid before them,  
Hoping love will last,  
The ocean captures the footprints,  
And erases them from the shore,  
Taking with it remembrances,  
And leaving them with more,

Many years have passed,  
Time flies when you're having fun,  
And before you know it innocence fades,  
And the teen years are done,  
Now she's back on the beach,  
Except she is alone,  
Watching and waiting,  
For the love that hadn't grown,  
She walks along the ocean,  
Two footprints, not four,  
Wondering where the laughter went,  
Why he didn't love her more,  
Then she stops to sit,  
And draws his name in the sand,  
A celestial stranger comes along,  
And reaches out a hand,  
Hesitantly she takes it,  
And he listens to her cries,  
He's been there before,  
He's heard many lies,  
They decide to walk,  
And she follows, not knowing why,

Love will always be reborn again,  
Even if it may die,  
She is more cautious than before,  
And as she looks back at the footprints,  
She smiles seeing not two, but four,  
This time will be different,  
Her heart trying to say,  
Something magical happened,  
She felt it the first day,  
Something clicked when they touched,  
A jolt from inside,  
She knew he'd be there always,  
If she had something to confide,

Now here it is twenty years later,  
And his love for her,  
Is now even greater,  
He looks at her like the first time they met,  
And despite all the years gone by,  
They can never forget,  
Those four special footprints,  
That are never washed away,  
They'll stay forever on her heart,  
Until their dying day.


End file.
